¿Qué pasa con mis ojos?
by Nolo COBRALINK
Summary: Otro fic situado en la segunda temporada. Pongan atención al texto de arriba antes que comience la historia. Aquí descubrimos el resto de mis poderes.


**ACLARACIÓN ANTES DE COMENZAR: En este fic planeo introducir algunos poderes que no puse en los fic anteriores. En el fic "Naoko, mi novia japonesa falsa" técnicamente mi personaje ya conocía y manipulaba estos poderes, sin embargo preferí dejarlos para este. Como pueden ver, ocurre también en la segunda temporada, y se situaría entre mi primer fic y el cuarto. Perdón por aburrirlos con esto, pero un poco de información no hace daño. Bueno, será mejor comenzar pronto:**

Después de aquel día agitado y repetido para Manuel, empezó a acostumbrarse al hecho de que existía otro mundo, uno fuera del universo. Y que habían traído a alguien de ese mundo al real. Él había guardado algunos secretos a ciertos amigos que hasta incluso se le han escapado, pero esto para él es un reto, y hará lo posible por no revelarlo. Una semana después, se encontró con sus ahora amigos, como era habitual. Estaban el inmaduro, pero gracioso Odd, el serio de Ulrich, la simpática de Aelita, el intelectual Jeremy, y la mayor y madura Yumi. Entre ellos se hallaba él, Manuel, el extranjero que era inmaduro, pero cuando de verdad se lo proponía, era serio. Para Manuel le era difícil comer fuera de su casa, sin embargo hizo el intento:

Odd- Apenas tocaste tu desayuno.

Manuel- Sí…todavía no puedo acostumbrarme a este lugar.

Odd- Pues no voy a permitir que se desperdicie, ¿te importa?

Manuel (pasándole su bandeja)- Todo tuyo.

Aelita- ¿Y cómo es Chile?

Manuel- Ah, tú sabes, es un lugar largo y angosto.

Aelita- Eso no me parece mucha información.

Manuel- Bueno, si quieres, un día, vas a Chile, y lo conoces.

Jeremy- Sí, una vez que hayamos derrotado a XANA, y le consigamos un pasaporte falso.

Manuel- Es cierto.

Yumi- ¿Y cómo te iba allá?

Manuel- Parecido aquí, excepto que tomaba una pastilla para la concentración.

Ulrich- No eres hiperquinético, ¿verdad?

Manuel- No, sólo tengo déficit atencional.

Yumi- ¿Y no trajiste esas pastillas?

Manuel- No, se me olvidaron.

Yumi- ¿En serio?

Manuel- No exactamente, mi vie-perdón, mi mamá insistía en que las llevara, pero, yo no quise. Así que hice como si se me olvidaron.

Ulrich- Vaya, eso suena original.

Jeremy- Bien chicos, tenemos que irnos a clases, después quiero hablar con todos ustedes acerca de Manuel.

Manuel- Por favor, no me digan que me borrarán la memoria.

Jeremy- La verdad es que ya no puedo hacer eso. No te preocupes, es algo….neutro.

Después de una encantadora clase con la señorita Hertz, los chicos se dirigen a la fábrica. No habían torres activadas, pero debían preparase para eso. Una vez en la fábrica:

Jeremy- Muy bien chicos. Los cité aquí a todos porque debemos hablar de Manuel.

Odd- ¿Qué pasa con él?

Jeremy- Él es nuevo, y sólo ha ido una vez a Lyoko, y con suerte logró vencer al Scyphozoa con los poderes que tiene. Vamos a ayudarlo, he creado un programa para crear y simular monstruos de XANA atacándolos a ustedes para que practiquen.

Aelita- ¿Y XANA no podrá interferir en eso?

Jeremy- Según mis cálculos no.

Odd- Pues, en ese caso, vámonos a Lyoko ahora.

Todos se dirigen a los escáneres, entran primero Odd, Ulrich y Yumi.

Jeremy- Comenzaré con la virtualización. Transfiriendo a Ulrich, transfiriendo a Yumi, transfiriendo a Odd, escaneando a Ulrich, escaneando a Yumi, escaneando a Odd, virtualización.

Los tres son virtualizados a Lyoko, mientras Jeremy carga el programa de simulación, y al mismo tiempo, virtualiza a Aelita y a Manuel. Mientras Aelita entra en uno de los escáneres, Manuel se queda parado frente a otro con miedo.

Aelita- ¿Qué pasa?

Manuel- Me sentí raro la última vez, me da un poco de miedo.

Aelita- No te preocupes, es normal, entra al escáner. Con confianza.

Manuel (desconfiado)- Ok.

Manuel entra en el escáner,

Aelita- No te preocupes. Confía en mí.

Eso hizo sonrojar a Manuel, mientras, Jeremy comienza con el proceso.

Jeremy- Transfiriendo a Aelita, transfiriendo a Manuel, escaneando a Aelita, escaneando a Manuel, virtualización.

Ahora ellos dos son virtualizados. Todos con sus trajes de siempre.

Manuel- Tenías razón Aelita-ahora cambiando su voz-, uno se acostumbra.

Yumi- ¿Qué pasó con tu voz?

Manuel- Pues no sé-ahora con voz normal-, me pasó lo mismo la primera vez.

Ulrich- ¡Miren! ¡Sus ojos!

Manuel- ¿Qué pasa con mis ojos?

Los ojos de Manuel en Lyoko, que suelen estar blancos, ahora tenían el símbolo de XANA.

Odd- ¡Es XANA!

Jeremy- ¡Es imposible, no hay torres activadas!

Ulrich, Odd y Yumi están dispuestos a atacar a Manuel.

Manuel- ¡Esperen chicos! ¡Soy yo!-ahora con la voz distinta-¡Soy yo!

A Manuel le llegaron las flechas láser de Odd y los abanicos de Yumi, desvirtualizándolo.

Aelita- ¡Chicos! ¡Ese no era XANA! ¡Sí era Manuel!

Ulrich- ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo explicas sus ojos?

Jeremy- Chicos, sí era Manuel, ha salido del escáner, y no está poseído por XANA, ni nada. Es mejor que vuelvan todos, voy a cancelar el programa.

Después de que todos vuelven al mundo real, se juntan con Jeremy que está enfrente de la supercomputadora.

Jeremy- Chicos, vi algo extraño en la computadora acerca de Manuel.

Aelita- ¿Qué es?

Jeremy- Son datos que parecen ser de XANA, como cuando alguien poseído se virtualiza, o cuando aparece un espectro. Pero no son datos legítimos.

Odd- ¿Puedes traducirnos?

Jeremy- Quiero decir que Manuel tiene la habilidad de camuflarse entre los monstruos de XANA, y pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo, no es suficiente para engañar a XANA.

Manuel- ¡Genial! ¿Puedo ver ahí los otros poderes que tengo?

Jeremy- No, tendrás que ir descubriéndolos a medida que practiques.

Odd- ¡Oh, él tiene una lanza que sale de sus manos, usa una espada como Ulrich, se teletransporta, y ahora pasa desapercibido entre los monstruos! ¿Qué más? ¿Vuelas en Lyoko?

Manuel- No estaría nada mal…

Jeremy- Ok, tendremos que seguir otro día. Volvamos a la academia antes de que sepan que nos fugamos.

Al día siguiente, tampoco hubo ataque de XANA, sin embargo, ahora podrían poner a prueba las habilidades de todos, y entrenar a Manuel.

Jeremy- Muy bien chicos, se les acercan 5 cangrejos. ¿Qué harán?

Ulrich- Yo digo que dejemos a Manuel atacar primero.

Manuel (Nervioso)- OK-se acercó un poco a los cangrejos, y antes de atacar, decidió cambiar su voz-. Vamos-Manuel se concentró, y gritó- ¡Teletransportación!-y llego hasta atrás de los cangrejos, sacó su espada rápidamente, y la enterró en el cangrejo que estaba delante de él.

El cangrejo explotó, quedando 4.

Odd- Muy bien.

Jeremy- Chicos, encárguense de los demás. Manuel, sigue con tus poderes.

Mientras los demás ser encargaban de dos de los 4 cangrejos que quedaban, Manuel se paró enfrente de uno, se concentró nuevamente, y con sus manos juntas, congeló al cangrejo. Luego, pensando en Mortal Kombat, levantó sus manos, e intentó hacer que del piso emergiera una gran llama de fuego. Le resultó, pero sólo lo atacó a la mitad.

Odd- ¿También sacas fuego del piso?-A Odd le llegó un disparo de uno de los cangrejos.

Jeremy- ¡Odd, te quedan 20 puntos de vida!

Luego Manuel sacó de su mano izquierda su lanza, y la enterró en el cangrejo con el que estaba lidiando. Lo arrastró hacia él, y le gritó:

Manuel- ¡Ven aquí!

Ahora, en vez de usar su espada, usó sus puños, debilitándolo, pero no matándolo todavía. Finalmente, sacó su espada y partió al cangrejo en dos, luego explotó.

Yumi- Manuel, nos vendría bien algo de ayuda.

Manuel llegó hasta allá con su supervelocidad, y congeló a uno de los cangrejos. Yumi usó sus abanicos contra el cangrejo congelado, matándolo. Mientras, Odd y Ulrich se encargaban del último cangrejo. El cangrejo debilitó a Odd y a Ulrich, dejándolos en el piso, luego Yumi intentó usar sus abanicos, pero falló, y el cangrejo también la debilitó. Manuel intentó usar su lanza, pero el cangrejo la esquivó, y eso le dio al cangrejo la oportunidad de atacarlo, disparándole, dejándole solo con 10 puntos de vida y algo débil, como el resto. Manuel se levantó enfurecido, se acercó al cangrejo, evitando los disparos, y con furia, hablando con la voz modificada le gritó:

Manuel- ¡Hasta aquí llegaste! ¡Napalm!

Manuel se sacó su máscara, mostrando su calavera flameando, y escupiendo napalm al cangrejo, quemándolo y finalmente, matándolo.

Jeremy- Muy bien chicos, eso estuvo bien. Manuel, logré hacer un análisis de tus poderes. Los veremos más tarde. Ahora los materializaré.

Una vez de vuelta:

Jeremy- ¡Aelita, Manuel, vengan!

Aelita- Vaya.

Manuel- ¿Qué son esos códigos?

Jeremy- Son los códigos de tus poderes. Y aquí marqué los que conocemos.

Manuel- ¿Y éste?-dijo señalando una código sin etiqueta.

Jeremy- Es un poder desconocido. Todavía no sabemos qué es hasta que lo uses.

Manuel- ¿Y no puedes activar ese código para usar el poder?

Jeremy- No, necesitas activarlo tú mismo.

Odd- Chicos, volvamos que ya será hora de almorzar.

Manuel- Odd, ¿algún día dejarás de ser tan glotón?

Odd- ¿Algún día serás un glotón?

Manuel- Touché.

Después de almorzar, todos se fueron a clases. Luego de las clases, Manuel y Aelita estaban en el dormitorio de Jeremy.

Jeremy- Bien, antes de comenzar con tu clase Manuel, debo decirles algo acerca de los poderes de él.

Aelita- ¿Qué pasa?

Jeremy- Aparentemente algunos de esos poderes son comunes, o sea, los puede usar cuando quiera, sin embargo, hay otros que no le quitarán vida, pero sí energía. Por ejemplo, cuando le escupiste napalm al cangrejo. ¿No te sentiste débil?

Manuel- La verdad, no.

Jeremy- Pues deberías sentirte así. Y puede que este poder desconocido haga el mismo efecto.

Aelita- Bueno, al menos te viste bien en Lyoko con tus poderes.

Manuel (sonrojándose)- Pues…gracias-ahora serio, sin sonrojarse-, pero aún me falta. Descubrí que puedo hacer emerger una llama de fuego en el piso, justo donde está mi enemigo, pero hay que ser preciso.

De eso y más hablaron toda la tarde, hasta que se hacía casi oscuro, y ya habían terminado con la clase de programación con Manuel. Después todos se fueron a dormir. Mientras, en Lyoko, XANA toma posesión del programa de simulación de Jeremy, y con una ligera modificación, logra materializar monstruos nuevamente. Esta vez empezaron a salir tarántulas. Al día siguiente, todo se veía normal.

Odd- Vamos Jeremy, invéntame más poderes.

Jeremy- Odd, por última vez, no.

Odd- Vamos, no te cuesta nada.

Jeremy- De hecho, sí, y no podemos distraernos en eso, estás bien con tus poderes, agradece que tienes un vehículo en Lyoko.

Manuel- Oh, es cierto. Bueno, al menos cuento con mi supervelocidad.

Todos se miraron como si pensaran "Sí, tu supervelocidad te servirá siempre." Cuando de repente se escucha un estruendo. Era la tarántula que había disparado hacia la puerta de la academia. Todos fueron a ver y se encontraron con esta tarántula inmensamente gigante.

Odd- Vayan ustedes a Lyoko con Yumi, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Jeremy- Muy bien, vamos.

Mientras se dirigían a la fábrica, Manuel se encargó de llamar a Yumi. Mientras tanto, Yumi se preparaba para ir a la academia, después de desayunar, recibió una llamada en su celular, era Manuel.

Yumi- ¿Aló?... ¿Una tarántula?... ¿Y Ulrich?... ¡No empieces!...OK, voy para allá.

Mientras Yumi se dirigía hacia la fábrica, Manuel y Aelita entraban a los escáneres, y Jeremy los virtualizaba…omitiré por esta vez el procedimiento. Una vez en Lyoko, los estaban recibiendo 5 tarántulas en el bosque.

Manuel- OK, ¿cómo nos desharemos de ellas? Hay que pensar en algo inteligente, sino, se acaba el juego.

Aelita- Puedes ir desplazándote con tu supervelocidad.

Manuel- Esa es una opción, ¿pero y si me desvirtualizan?

Aelita- No lo harán, debes confundirlos.

Manuel- Mmmmm, me gusta cómo suena eso.

Manuel usó su supervelocidad, y llegó hasta donde estaban las tarántulas, mientras Aelita estaba escondida, esperando a que el camino estuviese limpio. Primero se acercó al centro de ellas, luego se desplazaba hacia los lados, y así sucesivamente, hasta que empezaron a dispararle, y así, Manuel logró hacer que uno de los disparos le llegara a una de las tarántulas. Manuel, contento por lo que vio, se detuvo, y dijo:

Manuel- ¡Sí! Me gusta esto.

Aelita- ¡Manuel, cuidado!

Manuel- ¿Qué?- y justo le llegó un disparo en la espalda.

Jeremy- ¡Manuel, no te distraigas, perdiste 40 puntos de vida!

Ya era hora de pensar en un nuevo plan, y mientras lo intentaba, dos abanicos aparecieron de la nada y atacaron a la tarántula, matándola.

Manuel- ¡Yumi, justo a tiempo!

Yumi- No me lo perdería por nada.

Manuel- OK, nos quedan 3 tarántulas.

Yumi- Intenta congelar a una, y yo la mato.

Manuel- Hecho-ahora cambió su voz-. Vamos a jugar.

Manuel se acercó a otra tarántula, y la congeló rápidamente, y antes de que otra tarántula tuviese la oportunidad de atacarlo, nuevamente se desplazó con su supervelocidad. En ese momento, Yumi corrió hasta la tarántula congelada, y con sus dos abanicos, la hizo explotar. En ese momento, la tarántula restante le disparó a Yumi, y a Manuel. Ellos estaban en el suelo, debilitados, mientras la tarántula se acercaba hacia Aelita. En ese momento, Yumi, con algo de fuerza, se levantó y lanzó un abanico hacia la tarántula, quitándole algo de vida. Ahí, Manuel se levantó, luego levantó sus manos, e hizo aparecer una gran llama de fuego por debajo de la tarántula, quemándola y matándola. Ellos pensaban que todo estaba bien, pero se equivocaron. El Scyphozoa apareció detrás de Aelita. Manuel por un momento pensó en detener el tiempo. Y concentrándose, intentó detener el tiempo a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos…y sucedió. Y vio que todo estaba detenido.

Manuel- ¿Jeremy? ¿Jeremy, qué sucedió?

Empezó a caminar, y notó que no podía usar su supervelocidad.

Manuel- ¡Ven aquí!-le gritó al Scyphozoa, extendiendo su mano hacia el monstruo, esperando que de su mano saliera la lanza. Sin embargo, nada salió.

Era definitivo, no podía usar ningún poder. Pero logró notar algo. Estando congelado, decidió intentar cargar a Aelita. Y, aunque para él sonaba loco, funcionó. Y corriendo a su velocidad normal, logró llevarla hasta cerca de la torre. La soltó cerca, y concentrándose, logró restaurar el tiempo. Para sorpresa de todos, el Scyphozoa estaba solo, ya no estaba Aelita delante, y Aelita se encontraba en frente de la torre, sin haberse movido por sí misma. Ella y Yumi notaron que Manuel estaba débil. Aparentemente, este poder usaba mucho poder.

Jeremy- ¡Aelita, apresúrate! ¡Ulrich y Odd están heridos!

Aelita entra rápidamente a la torre, ingresa el código Lyoko, y la desactiva. Luego Jeremy lanza un salto en el tiempo.

Jeremy- ¡Regresar al pasado ahora!

Aparece ese haz de luz que los devuelve en el tiempo, y llegan al momento del desayuno de esa mañana.

Odd- Entonces, déjame ver si entendí. Puedes atrapar a tus enemigos y llevarlos hacia ti, congelarlos, usar tus puños para matarlos, teletransportarte por detrás de ellos, hacer emerger fuego del piso, escupirles napalm, cambiar tu voz, infiltrarte como si estuvieses poseído por XANA, ¿y puedes congelar el tiempo?

Manuel- No te ilusiones con lo último, eso me deja bastante mal después de usarlo.

Jeremy- Al menos ahora sabemos a qué correspondían esos códigos.

Aelita- Lo importante es que sepas cómo y cuándo usar tus poderes.

Manuel- Bien, ¿y qué harás con tu programa, Jeremy?

Jeremy- Pues, lo mismo que con los saltos en el tiempo. Tendré que hacerlos a prueba del control de XANA.

Fin.


End file.
